Where I wanna be and I cant be that other woman
by ImSuchAGenuis1988
Summary: What if Warrick and Catherine got together, but Warrick is still married to Tina. Their feelings are pouring out through songs.....
1. Chapter 1

AN: Although I love CSI (all three to be exact!) I don't own anything, not even a t-shirt! LOL! This came to me a while back, I was and still putting it all together. It's a short 2 chapter song-fic story, my advice on feeling the story is to go and listen to the songs. I don't indorse cheating but I do indorse communication and honesty in a relationship. To all YoBling Fans, this isn't meant to offend no one, please read the AN 2 at the end of this chapter. MISTAKES are mines, sorry for anything! And copyright to Donnell Jones-Where I wanna be and ect.

Where I wanna be

There he was, it was just like any other night, him going to work, hanging out with his "fam" and going home to his wife. But tonight he wasn't lying in his bed, nor was he beside his wife. This isn't the first time it's happened, it used to be every Tuesday, and then it got to point when he would before or after work. He sighed as he got up from the bed; he stood up, got dressed and left a kiss for the woman. He headed out and tried to find something on the radio to take his mind off things.

_But when you __love__ someone  
You just don't treat them bad  
Oh, how I feel so sad  
Now that I wanna leave  
She's crying her heart to me  
How could you let this be?  
I just need time to see  
Where I wanna be  
Where I wanna be..._

Those words would have gone out one ear through the other, but this time it stayed. "She's such a nice woman; she doesn't deserve to be cheated on. No one should" he thought. He sat in his truck in his driveway for a minute. The song played on as he thought about everything…

_Never did I imagine  
That you would play a major part  
In a decision that's so hard  
Do I leave, do I stay, do I go?  
I think about my life and what matters to me the most  
Girl, the __love__ that we share is real  
But in time your heart will heal  
I'm not saying I'm gone  
But I have to find what life is like  
Without you_

This was true, he wondered what it would be like without the one who he vowed to honor, cherish and never deceive. He turned off his engine and walked in the house. It was quiet like always and he headed towards the bedroom. He found his wife sitting on the side of the bed, he sighed as she looked up at him. He looked her in her eyes and said "Tina, we need to talk".

AN: Okay, here's the plot, it's about Warrick cheating on Tina, but he doesn't mean to do it. If you watch the show where he's having issues and listening to the song it will help! Their relationship was on rocks anyway, but like I said communication is key. Chapter 2 is on the way, if you bad things to say then tell your gold fish or your dog, because I don't need to see it! Positive comments are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay here is Chapter 2 of the mini song fic series for YoBling. This song is perfect for the situation for Catherine. Anything recognizable in this story isn't mine. Positives comments are welcomed, mistakes are mine, but I do learn from them. Please no negative comments, be mature.

That Other Woman

Here she is, lying in her bed, wrapped in her silk sheets just staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't do this anymore, she was tired, and she was tired of hiding, tired of him lying to his wife. She got up turned on the CD player and cleaned up her room. She heard a familiar song that she could relate too, the lyrics she heard reminded her of what she and he were going through…

_You only see me every Friday night at nine  
Can't imagine what you told her this time  
You never take me to a public place  
Worried that somebody might notice your face………_

She nodded in agreement, she and he were known around town for their jobs, and she thought "what if we did get caught, what would happen to our relationships let alone our jobs." She listened on to the song…

_You never see me on the holidays  
You disappear and won't return my page  
You take my body in the middle of night  
I ain't gone lie cause boy you do it so right  
And then you melt with them same three words  
Sweetest seduction that I've ever heard  
And in the morning with the sun rise  
You run to her I realize_

_Why am I crying every night over you  
You're never gonna leave her  
Finally I woke up and smell the coffee  
I understand  
Why two women can't share one man_

She thought about how he would leave her to go home to his wife, she wanted him here with her instead of the other way around. Then again who wouldn't want their lover to go after a night of passionate love making, and he did say he love her. But why would he love the both of them and how. Her eyes filled with tears, just the thought of him not leaving her killed her inside. As the song finished, she caught a phrase she decided to hold on too….

_You said you're leaving a thousand times  
But I won't believe til the papers are signed_

She understood the process of divorce, but him leaving his wife for her was wrong. But she wanted him and that made her feel so right. He did say he would talk to her, but she needed him to do the right thing, besides he knew his wife was cheating too. She got up, showered and got dressed. She could see the sun rising and thought about everything, she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

AN: okay peps thanks for reading, I really do enjoy writing song fics and will continue to do that! One thing is the more you write the better you are at it, so to those who think they can't do it, you can. Practice makes perfect! Peace!


End file.
